Same Difference
by GinnyMalfoy20
Summary: Ginny is sick of  being the 4th wheel in the trio so after a very suprising meeting in the train, Ginny enlists the help of some slytherins to get back at them, only to fall for two. and when two new students decide to join, things are sent into a spiral
1. Chapter 1 the opposition

Chapter 1- the Opposition

"I'm coming Mum, 2 minutes!" yelled Ginny and continued stuffing what looked like a purple canopy and a black leather jacket, Percys of course, into her trunk. "Shit shit shit" she screamed as she ran to her dressed and stubbed her little toe on her desk. Pressing on her throbbing toe Ginny looked around her now bare room. It wasn't much her room, with the yellow painted walls, the large bay window that over looked the meadows behind the Burrows and her single bed with a pretty flowery duvet bed that lay in the middle of her room, but it was where she was most comfortable and able to absorb herself in her work without Hermione nosing around. Not that she minded Hermione but being with the 'Dreamteam' was exhausting. Constant missions and the bickering and just the atmosphere. Makes you feel lonely at times…

"GINNY!" HER Mums shriek came up the rickety stairs sending Ginny into supersonic as books were flung across her room and into the trunk.

"I'm here I'm here. Gosh." Ginny huffed three minutes and forty five seconds later with her trunk neatly shrunk and in her jeans pocket.

'_I hope I sewed the pocket bottoms right, damn you Fred and George for having exploding snaps in your pockets!'_ Ginny thought, silently praying her sewing skills were better than her Mother let on.

"About time Gin, wouldn't wana miss the train again now would we harry!" grinned Ron, orange hair tousled and freckled face as shiny ad usual. And Hermione, her trademark bushy mane shoved in a messy bun with wisps of hair sprouting out. And Harry, stood in the middle of the two, a good foot shorter than Ron looking as handsome as usual with his inky hair trashed about and his glasses slightly bent looking deep in thought as usual. The 'Trio.' Her 'friends.' she had managed to get over her crush over the summer. After Harry went out with that hoe Cho. It was all good now.

The ride to Kingscross was the same; Dad attempting to work the gear box, failing and using a spell to get us there on time; Mum fussing over Dads lack of driving skills and ticking off all the things we should have packed; toothbrush, deodarant, robes, books, the right bras ("Mum please!" ~Ginny would plead); Harry, Ron and Hermione all bent in one corner of the car whispering away about some mad conspiracy or mission that they would dwelve into; and Ginny sitting behind Dad watching the Burrow grow smaller and smaller until you had to squint to make out the make shift 'antenna' Dad insisted on having to have what muggles called 'cable.' Ginny rolled her eyes at that.

"Ginny, when you bought in the laundry this morning, you didn't happen to come by my red undergarments did you?" Mum asked, her eyebrows knotted. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at Ginny. She sighed. '_This is going to be a long ride.'_

Safely tucked into one of the comfy train compartments, Ginny sat by the window overlooking the hills and greenery go by. Lunch was packed (courtesy of Mum of course) and suitcases made big again and stacked on the top shelfs.

"Just going to try and find Luna and Neville." Ginny said to the trio who were, as usual, heads bent whispering away about something. "I'm also going to have a foursome with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy if anyone wants to join?" still no response. Unbe-fucking-liveable.

Just getting out of that room with them made her head lighter and the throb of a headache that threatened to explode pulled back to a dull pain. Now the hunt for Luna and Neville was on. She had grown close to Neville through Harry and Luna through Neville. Now whenever the trio shut the door in her face-literally shut it in her face- Ginny would seek out one or the other and actually feel included.

"Well look what the Griffin dragged in. A little Weaselette!" Ginny knew that smug tone anywhere. And with that smug tone was an equally smug face. The face of Draco bloody Malfoy all glammed up in his cleanly pressed robes with silver trimmings. People say his a handsome lad with his chiselled jaw line and cheekbones, and his husky grey eyes but Ginny just thought people needed to get their sight checked at St. Mungos. _And that mop of his so needs a cutting_. She thought as a long strand of silvery hair fell into Draco's eye which he ignored.

"What the hell do you want ferret!" she spat back, smirking in amusement at Malfoys grimace when Ginny saud the word 'ferret.'

"You filthy cow! Heard you and Pots called it quits then. Is likkle Ginevra going to cwy?" _ergh worse thing than a Malfoy is a Malfoy attempting to imitate a child. _It was true her and Harry had ended their short lived relationship. Something about protecting her and other commitments. _Bullshit! It was that hoe_! Everyone saw the way he still stared after her.

"Shurup Malfoy, you don't know anything." Ginny growled back.

"wow Weaselettes gone and grown a backbone! Just admit you couldn't satisfy that ba-"

"Drake, get your feathery arse back into this meeting. Now!" the voice of Pansy Parkinson filtered through the door behind Malfoy.

"Well run along then Ferret, your whores calling." Ginny smirked again_. Damn Gin what's got into you?_

"Why don't you come and meet her Red. Shes your type of bitch." Malfoy teased. Was he being for real or was he luring me in a trap? Might as well fight fire with fire.

"I don't see why not." Ginny blurted out suprising not only Malfoy but herself, which she recovered from quickly and barged past Malfoy and into the room.

It was swamped in green and silver with the slytherin insignia branded on each of the walls. The compartment looked massive compared to the one she had just come from. _Must have used an enlarging charm. _and plush black leather seats with four people seated on them; Blaise in all his handsome glory and sweeping robes that looked like it cost more than Ginnys entire wardrobe; Crabbe and Goyle stuffing cupcakes into their mouths as if in competition and Pansy Parkinson, with her face as breath taking as always,not looking as 'caked-up' as usual and her thick mane of chestnut hair running down her back in soft waves. She was attempting to stop Crabbe and Goyles food victims and wasn't scared incase the two brutes yammed her down as well.

"You big brutes! Hands off my cupcakes! Leave some for- Drake?" her pretty face scrunched up in thought, and then a second later her face lit up in recognition.

"Malfoy! I thought Parvati was a killer but a Weasley! Ginny Weasley! No offence Ginny." she turned to Ginny with a apologetic expression. "Lucius is going to skin you alive and shave that silvery mush you call hair right off if he finds out!" at the mention of his hair, Malfoys hand shot up to it, smoothing it down from its imaginary frizz. '_Mush? They definitely havent seen my bush rack then.' _Ginny thought unconsciously tugging on a curl.

"Calm down Pansy." Malfoy stalked past Ginny and plucked himself down next to Pansy, sprawling out with his legs thrown over hers. "She chose to come in here herself. Ouch Pansy!" Pansy had shoved his long legs off of hers.

"Well that's ok then, hey Ginny, lemme properly and formally introduce myself. My name is Pansy Sapphire Parkinson. And just for the record, I would die if I were Drakes whore, and plus I think Marcus Flint would kill me." Ginny felt her face growing red. _Shit she heard that? _"And this is Blaise Zambini." Blaise stuck his hand out

"it's a pleasure Ginevra. wouldn't mind having you on our team." he said looking Ginny up and down with a gleam in his mahogany coloured eyes.

"easy there Blaise, I got dibs remember! Why don't you come sit next to me. Shove off next to Blaise Drake!" she shoved Malfoy, who rolled his eyes and moved over. "Cupcake? That is if Crabbe and Goyle have ate them all!" she said giving the two meaningful glares.

"No thanks Parkinson, and I'm fine standing here, wouldn't wana dirty you Slytherins precious furniture." Ginny spat without much malice. Were they all trying to be nice and then BAM smack her over the head with a diamond encrusted saucepan? Or was Parkinson actually being civil towards Ginny?

"were not all as stuck up as this one Ginny," she thumbed Malfoy. "in fact I wouldn't mind having another girl around to talk to. I always see you tagging along behind the trio with a lost look. You are always welcome to come sit with me anytime." she said with a burning, sincere look. Malfoy just rolled his eyes

"And she was yelling at me how I'm gonna be shaved dry."

"Thanks Parkinson, but no thanks. I have my friends." Ginny said turning and walking out of their compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast went as smoothly as it usually did, with the Sorting Hat ceremony, Dumbledores booming speech and the first years popping eyes as all the scrummy food materialised along the tables.

As everyone tucked into their food (Ron stuffing his face so fast God knows how he breathes) Ginny sat to Harrys left slowly chewing on a meaty piece of chicken. She just couldn't shake how…normal the Slytherins seemed! She thought of how she came back into the compartment and no-one had even noticed her absence. Hermione had curled up against the window and had fallen asleep with her head pillowed across her arms, Ron kept on looking at her out of the corner of his eyes twirling his wands around and Harry sat opposite them both staring out the window deep in thought. Ron was the only one who looked up as she came in.

"Is the trolley coming any time soon Gin? I'm starving!" Ron whinged. Ginny sat down next to Harry, a decent distance away and shook her head. Ron slummed back into his seat. They rode the rest of the journey in silence.

Nobody would know how Pansy called Draco 'Drake.' Ginny wasn't going to go tell the Trio a thing about this. Not ever. Ginny just couldn't get over how nice they all were and if it was all genuine? She found herself looking across the hall at the Slytherins.

Parkinson in the middle, twirling a inky piece of hair around her index finger looking like the Queen of all Slytherins with two matching silver barettes in her hair. Zabini and Flint sat opposite, both deep in conversation. Zabini looking elegant and graceful with a cheeky grin and Malfoy…his piercing grey eyes... staring straight back at Ginny a bemused smirk on his face. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of them, like their guards. He dropped her a playful wink just as Parkinson turned to look-Ginny quickly looked away. They looked nothing like the people Ginny had just a glimpse of back on the train. She cursed herself for the hot flush sneaking up her body and reddening her face. 'Boy I just got baited nicely!' she thought. She turned back to her meal, it seemed like Harry had attempted to attract Ginnys attention for the last 2 minutes by waving his hand in her face, she caught a flash of silver and ruby on his hand. 'Must have been from that whore.'

"God Gin, you do know how to zone out man. You sure you're ok-" Harrys annoyingly sweet questions were cut off as a white and black blur slammed into Ginnys side, the fork she had poised with a chicken and mash pile went flying through the air and thumped Neville, sitting 2 seats down, on the head. He looked up from his food, turned left, then right, shrugged and dug back into his food.

"Easy man!" The white and black thing happened to be Cho.

"Sorry Ginny," she flashed Ginny a smile, she didn't sound sorry in the slightest, and attached herself onto Harrys side, slightly squashing Ginny in next to Colin. Harry looked over Chos bare shoulder and gave Ginny a pathetic half smile which was half way between a apology and a look that said 'what do you expect, she's my girl now.' Having lost her appetite, she struggled out from between the tables.

"Where wu 'oin' 'In?" Ron asked around a mouthful of steak and mash. Ginny looked to her left and saw Harry and Whore in a killer position.

"Away from here!" disgusted she quickly made her way out through the double doors of the Great Hall, not even noticing the 4 pairs of eyes that followed her out.

The first month flew by, in a whirlwind of essays catch ups and numerous trips to the library. Ginny found that as soon as she left one of her Transfiguration essays for the next day, she would get double the amount from Potions. She had to work fast. Slughorn was a decent teacher, he never pestered her for answers and even gave her an extra book that would help boost up her grade. By the start of October Ginny was neck deep in work and had no time for much else. The events on the train quickly went out of her mind although she did see them every day their ways to lessons or in the libraries or in the Great Hall. All of these times they were in their own little Kingdom, they walked tall and proud but Ginny had no time to worry about others.

One night Ginny woke from a dream filled with snakes and talking books. 2am her clock read. Sleep had evaded her. She shrugged on her light bath robe over her camisole and flannel cropped trousers, and, having put on her furry slippers she bought from babysitting money she had made over the summer, she softly padded down to the kitchens. Maybe a tuna sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate would help her sleep.

On her way back, her stomach slightly bunging from the piles of food the elves had been all too eager to give her and she had happily ate, Ginny heard a cat meowing and spun around. Where there was a cat there was filch. As she was on the 4th floor, getting to the 2nd would prove almost impossible Ginny calculated. She ran down the corridor and ducked into a dis-used classroom making sure to slide the bolt home. She was breathing heavily and the food she had devoured a little while ago lurched in her stomach. She forced herself to breath slowly and listened carefully taking out her wand from the band of her trousers.

"What was that my precious? Where have you cornered them to today my love?" Filchs oily voice was close to Ginnys hiding space. Way too close for her comfort. She held her breath as Filchs footsteps echoed in front of the door. She could hear his rasping breathes and willed him on. However, fate had another idea and the doorknob nunder her left hand rattled.

"Blast!" Filch cursed still tugging on the door knob. "It's locked and I left my bloody keys with Dumbledore! Blast it!" He pulled one last time and stomped off, Mrs Norris meowing continuously as she followed her master.

Ginny sighed in relief and sagged against the door. She turned to look which room she had come into, whispering a Lumos and almost dropped her wand, the room once more dipped in darkness. For her least favourite person stood just a few steps away, Ginny could just make out his grey eyes clouded and fierce. Before she could scream Draco Malfoy had closed the distance and clamped a hand over his mouth. Ginny heard a soft crack as her head connected with the door. She was very tempted to lick the inside of his hand, a handy trick Fred and George had taught her and got her out of many scraps. His eyes bore into hers and Ginny couldn't look away. He had his body flush against hers, pinned against the wall. Her head throbbed where it hit against the wall but she wasn't too aware of that. He smelt faintly of vanilla and mint. His eyes willed her to be quiet and once he knew she wasn't going to scream slowly took his hand away and put a finger to his lips and pointed behind her to the door.

Ginny could make out shuffled footsteps that grew louder. A shadow stopped in front of the door. Shit! Filch got the keys and was back already! She was a gonner for sure! Especially when her brother found out about being in here with Malfoy.

She slowly backed away from the door, her breathing coming out short and fast. She heard a key shoved through the lock and almost started crying but she would never cry in front of Malfoy so she bit into her lip hard. She hit the back wall as she heard the distinct click of the lock turning. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled something. As the door knob turned slowly she heard a sliding noise from behind her and just about stifled a gasp as she was tugged through a door. She could hear the creaking of the door hinges as the trapdoor shut in front of her. She was thrown back into darkness. Where was she? Did Malfoy just save her? Where was her wand? Just as she thumbled around for her wand she heard a muffled Lumos and Malfoys face make into view.

"Come on." His deep voice whispered and started off at a brisk walk. Ginny moved off too and looked around at the walls, almost cave like except for the random photos every 100 yards. The tunnel went on and on and 20 minutes later they were still going, neither uttering one word except for when he tutted at her when she almost dropped but Malfoy hurled her up under her armpit. Malfoy seemed like he was ignoring Ginny so why should she even bother either! Finally the tunnel turned downwards and both had to dig their heels in from rolling down. Ginny noticed the damp walls the more they went down.

'This must go to the dungeons! Malfoys sending me out to be killed!' Ginny stopped at once at this thought staring wide eyed at the back of Malfoys silvery head. He must have heard her footsteps stop because after a second he stopped too and turned around.

"Oh for Merlins sake Weasley! Whats wrong now. Hurry up will you!" Still Ginny didn't move. Malfoy walked back up to her and reached out for her arm. Ginny flinched back. Something flashed through Malfoys eyes… hurt? Anger? Sadness? It was gone a second later.

"Weasley I aint going to hurt you alright. I just want to get out of here, all this damp is frizzing my hair!" Ginny looked from his out stretched hand to his hair, it looked as immaculate as always. She took his hand which was warm and soft and he immediately took off again walking a bit slower so she could keep up with him. After only a few minutes the tunnel leveld out and they came infront of a small green door. Malfoy let go of her hand and moved to stand infront of her wand in hand.

"Weasley for the love of god keep low and quiet alright?" Ginny nodded and Malfoy turned back to the door and swished his wand. The door shook for a moment then opened inwards, Malfoy backing up to allow more room.

"Come on." He said and grabbed her hand again. Being in the darkness of the tunnel had helped with her vision. She could make out most things in the dimly lit room. First thing she noticed was the cold. Second thing she noticed was the floor to ceiling windows on the back wall of this huge room. She also noticed the staircase to her right which most definitely led to the dormitories. Malfoy had brought Ginny to the Slytherin houses Common Room! He didn't stop then. He pulled her towards the staircases and after muttering a silent spell he pulled her up them. Maybe in Slytherin girls could go into the boys rooms. They passed loads of doors but they still went on until they came to the end of the corridor. A large black door was set into white marble. The initials D.M. were engraved on the door and Ginny knew she would see what most girls only wished they could see. It wasn't a secret that almost ¾ of the school pined for Malfoy, girls and guys alike. Lavender would kill her surely for this if she found out. She was pulled out of these thoughts as Malfoy opened the door and pulled her inside, he turned to make sure no one was looking before he shut the door and did several locking spells on the door.

Malfoys room was abnormally tidy. His duvet was creased in all the right places and not even a pen was on his bed side table. His black marble cupboards were pushed to the right hand side of his rooms bolted shut. He threw himself down on his 4 seater leather sofa. Only then did he look up at Ginny. She stood in the middle of his room, feeling the brush of his white hangings of his bed on the back of her hands, very much awkward. He looked at her like this for a minute. Ginny opened her mouth to snap at him and demand to be let out when she was cut off.

"Well well well Drake, what mouse have you caught for us today hm?" The silky voice of Pansy Parkinson floating from behind Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3-Bizarre Happenings

Hey guys, I appreciate all yous who have followed this story even though the periods between my updates have been ridiculously long. I'm really sorry about it all and for the shortness of this chapter and the lack of action in it. Fingers crossed my next update shouldn't take 10,000 years but only a matter of weeks. Thank you again guys!

CHAPTER 3- Bizarre Happenings

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she twirled around. Parkinson had her inky hair spilling down her back and wore a silky red band to keep her hair back that went beautifully with her milky skin. Behind her stood Zabini and the others, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint. All looking down at Ginny with identical smug expressions. Parkinson's berry pouted lips were set in a smirk as she gazed at Ginny and her eyes twinkling as if she held a secret Ginny didn't know. Ginny backed up against the bed frame, suddenly scared about these Slytherin's that had formed a circling cage around her. She looked to where Draco was lounged on the sofa and couldn't help the panic that rose inside her. He was looking sneaky like the others. No. He was looking at Ginny with a calculating look on his face, his eyes expressionless.

"Draco?" Parkinson's sweet voice whispered. Draco tore his gaze from Ginny and stood up. He walked over and stood beside Parkinson. Ginny turned in around on the spot taking in all the Slytherins around her.

_What have you got yourself into now Ginny? _She couldn't help think this was all planned. They had her in the palm of their hands. They had gotten her to come to that room, making sure Draco was there to lead her here into this death trap. _Harry will save me._ She thought. No not even Harry had enough balls to come down to the dungeons and save me from these bullies.

"W-what do y-you guys want from me? H-harry won't care that you h-have me?" Ginny should have just ran when she had the chance. Why had she come out again? At the mention of Harrys name, the Slytherins smirks got bigger. Parkinson was beaming over at Ginny but only Draco was still looking at Ginny with an expressionless face.

"Who said we wanted you for Saint Potter Ginny?" Ginny couldn't help the frown that decorated her face at Parkinsons words. Since when are the Slytherin lot on first name bases with Gryffindor's? "Maybe we just wanted to have a nice chat with you about something?" Parkinson lifted her head slightly and the others around Ginny took a few steps back.

"A chat? With me? About what…you need help planning to kidnap Harry?" Ginny didn't mean to be sarcastic and would have punched herself one if she wasn't so surprised at hearing the musical laughter that came out of Parkinsons mouth. Even Malfoys mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Not quite Ginny." She said after she had finished laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We just wanted to ask you again about our previous offer." Her eyes shone knowingly. It took Ginny a few seconds to catch on to what she was going on about then it came back to her; the conversation in the train; the politeness; the cupcakes!

"But I don't get it… why? Why me? I'm a Gryffindor and you're Slytherins!" They had all backed up but Ginny still felt closed in, trapped. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Precisely why Weasley. Because we are your enemies as you are ours." Malfoy piped up from besides Parkinson. Ginny remembered the cool touch of his hands in hers and the way he spoke in such a gentle manner. "It's the perfect ploy, it would kill your Brady bunch friends."

"Yes and what's in it for you then if I do choose to join yous?" Surely they wouldn't ask me for money, they were all from filthy rich families and I barely had enough for a few hair bands.

"Pleasure Ginny. Pleasure in seeing the Dream Team squirm at seeing you associated with filthy Slytherins." Parkinson spat out. Her eyes shone brighter. "So what do you say?" Ginny couldn't help but squirm herself under all the Slytherins stares.

"Seriously Ginny we're not all that bad. Give it a week, if you think we're fanning you out, you can forget about it all and we can all go about our business." Malfoy turned to look at Parkinson pointedly, but she just shook her head at him and turned back to Ginny. What did she have to lose? It wasn't like the Golden Trio were running around after her for help. The worst that could happen was Ron running to Mum about this all. As if that was going to do much_! Maybe Harry will notice and come to save me! Then he'll leave that bitch and come back to me!_

"I'm in." Ginny saw from the expressions on all their faces that they were just as surprised as Ginny was about her decision. She could have sworn as she said those words she heard wheels turning in motion.


	4. Chapter 4- Luck of the lions

Guys cant tell you how sorry I am about the huge delay between chapters! Im so so so so sorry. Just been a bit hectic with last minute uni assignments (passed uni wohoo!) and family stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter will be delivered quicker and be juicier I promise! Enjoy and pease please review! Thanks

Chapter 4- the luck of the lions.

First thing Ginny noticed when she woke up was weak light that poured through her blazing curtains. Next she noticed the slight smell of vanilla and mint that clung to her clothes and hair. And then it hit her. Everything from last night came back to her. Filch. Draco. The Slytherins.

"Oh fuck, great job Gin, welcome to the pack!" She groaned, her head in her hands. After she had accepted everyone became instantly likeable. Parkinson visibly sagged in relief; Crabbe and Goyle offered Ginny a welcoming cupcake that they had assured her they cooked themselves- which she hesitantly took. Zabini gave her a friendly hug. She looked back at Malfoy who was leaning against the bed post. He looked like he was relieved as well but under all that, deep in his eyes was a hint of something else. But Ginny didn't have any time to think further on this as she was ushered out from the Slytherins den through a different path she had come from. She was escorted to the Gryffindors entrance by the Queen, Pansy, herself who after a long measuring look, pulled Ginny back before she could mutter the password and whispered

"See you tomorrow morning Gin-bug." She smiled with too many teeth and melted into the shadows. Ginny had stumbled into the common room and up the stairs to her room where she collapsed from exhaustion and snored the night away.

Ginny made it her mission to scrub herself down vigorously in her morning shower; be it to scrub away last nights antics or to scrub away the feel of Malfoys soft hands in hers or the feel of his breath against her nec-

_Get a grip Gin, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Slimy git. _ Ginny shook her head clear and tumbled out of the shower. Seeing as it was a Saturday, Ginny decided on a pair of washed out skinny jeans, an over-sized red hoody and what the muggles went crazy for; Converses. She let her hair dry on its own and tugged all the necessary equipment for homeworking into her flimsy bag and made her way to the Great hall.

All the way down she kept hearing Parkinsons saucy laughter and her own voice declaring "I'm in" in her head. Just before she entered the Hall, Ginny took a deep breath and sent a tiny prayer out to whoever was willing to listen to help her get through today and that nothing out of the ordinary happen.

Of course that wasn't going to happen. Ginny had barely set foot into the Great Hall when her oaf of a brother practically dragged her to the table. Hermione looked at them, a spoonful of fruit yoghurt halfway to her mouth and eyes wide open. Harry was conspicuously absent.

"Jheeze Ron, I'm not going to sneak you some more muffins out from breakfast alright!" Ginny yelled tugging her arm out of Rons firm grip. His face went bright red and from the corner of her eyes, Ginny saw Seamus nudge Dean and snicker pointedly at Ron.

"This isn't about _that_ Ginny!" He said through gritted teeth. "Where were you last night?" Ginny couldn't help but freeze. How had he found out already? She had barely said yes to the Slytherins!

"I was... erm… in bed. Why?" She tried to make her voice as measured as possible and made sure she looked Ron straight in the eyes

"Hah, that's bullshit Gin! If that is true than why was Colin told by one of his mates, cousins girlfriend that you were seen coming through the doors at 3am! Where the bleedin' heck were you? Who were you with? Was is that slimy git Seamus, 'cause I swear I'll kill him!" He turned towards Seamus who had gone a terrible shade of green, fists clenched.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare talk to me like that! And how do you that Colins mates whatever is even telling the truth?! I Swear Ron I could knock you head in with the goblet if everyone wasn't watching!" Ginny was scarlet with anger but she didn't care. She shook off Hermiones hand as she came up behind Ginny and tried to calm her. It only made her angrier.

"You need to fix up Ronald! Get yourself a girlfriend and get your nose out of my business!" At the word 'girlfriend' Ron darkened several shades of red. He opened his mouth to speak when, behind Ginny, came the sound of clapping.

"Well well well, didn't know you had it in you Red! And Weasley, close your mouth before a fly buries itself in it." Draco Malfoy slauntered over to us his smirk set in motion. Pansy on his right, her hand on the crook of his arm. She looked dazzling as usual with an emerald green skater dress, black stockings and matte black knee-high boots. Her hair was carefully curled and framed her face. Malfoy wore the standard attire: a crisp white shirt tucked into slim leg black trousers and leather loafers. The rest of the gang followed closely behind. They stopped right in front of us. Ginny could feel the stares of the houses drawn to them, the idle chit-chat and giggling momentarily paused. People prodded other people, pointing to the war that they thought was about to ensure.

"What's it to you Malfoy? She's my sister so do us a favour and get lost!" Ron had gone an alarmingly blotchy, beetroot red. His arms flailed around as he shouted telling Ginny just how frustrated he really was. Malfoys smirk just got wider.

"I think it has everything to do with me… with us." He looked over at her and as their eyes met, Ginny saw the spark of amusement shine in his eyes. Ginny knew hers reflected fear. Fear of how Ron would react to taking sides with Slytherins. Fear of how the rest of Gryffindor would think of her. Fear of being shoved away from the Slytherins and having to drop to her knees in front of the Dream Team, begging for their trust again.

Ginny didn't think the secret of her pact would last long but she thought it would have lasted just a little longer. Just so she could scheme behind Rons back and feel revengeful about it.

Malfoys eyes darkened to steel but his expression didn't change. It was evident what

they said: _you're in and that's how it's going to stay no matter what._

"Oh yeh, and how's that then Malfoy, you slimy toad?" Ron whipped his wand out from his mud coloured corduroy trousers and pointed it at Malfoy. The Slytherin gang behind pulled theirs out as well. Four against one. Malfoy just looked at Rons wand with a bored expression.

"Well Weasley, your adorable sister chose to join us Slytherins. With a brother whose head is the size of Africa yet is full of air, I'm not surprised why she did. Run along to your room now where I'm sure Potter is waiting for you in your bed." Ron started to splutter at that, going from a beetroot red to a disastrous purple. Malfoy opened his mouth to finish his rant but Pansy stepped forward and put an arm on his shoulder. This stopped him. Pansy stepped forward and held her hand out for Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, let's go eat in peace ey?" Ginny couldn't help but look over at Ron who still hadn't stopped spluttering and was glaring over at Ginny with blood shot eyes. Hermione, to his right, watched this all with rapt fascination and fear. She wasn't going to do anything. With that, Ginny made up her mind and took Pansy's hand and went to stand between her and Malfoy.

Malfoys smirk grew wider still. "See ya round big ears…" with that que, the gang turned away and walked away. Pansy had a firm hand on Ginnys back as she led her to the Slytherin table. She bent her head down and avoided the snarls and dirty looks that she was sure would be directed her way by the other houses. She didn't even look up as Pansy paused and guided Ginny to her seat at the Slytherin table- just in case she met the hostile looks of the Slytherins. Malfoy sat to Ginnys right, Blaise to Pansys left and the others opposite the three.

It wasn't that Ginny felt bad for her oaf of a brother, or that she felt guilty for joining the Slytherins. No. It was rather the acceptance from the other Slytherins that played on her mind. Pansy nudged her and gestured at the food in front of her.

"Don't worry Gin, your safe with us. No-ones gonna' say anything to you isn't that right Slytherins?" She rose her voice and the Slytherins around us either nodded in acceptance or murmured it. That made her feel a bit better. Malfoys shoulder brushed against hers as she moved to grab a croissant. She felt him freeze.

"Sorry Malfoy." He just smirked, looking at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thought I would see hell freeze over before I heard a Weasley apologise to a Malfoy." Ginny nodded her head in agreement and turned back to her breakfast. She could still feel Mafoys gaze lingering on her.

"Professors, students and all other creatures here settle down." The booming voice of Dumbledore finally dragged Malfoys eye away from Ginny.

"What does the old coot want now?" Muttered Malfoy.

"I have an announcement. Today we will be joined by two new comers who have transferred over from Durmstrung. I hope you will all help them to feel welcome at Hogwarts. Dillan and Julie, do come in." Dumbledores voice boomed across the Hall.

The Doors opened and in walked two figures. One was most definitely Julie for she had all the curves and bumps a lady should. Her hair fell in soft brown curls around her delicate face. Keen green eyes swivelled around the Hall taking in the Tables, the food and the students. To her right was a tall, black haired guy. He had the same green eyes but his shone with pride as he walked down the Hall with his head held high. He was very handsome and he must be Dillan, Ginny noted as all the other females in the room watched him make his way to the Head table.

Ginny felt Pansy stiffen next to her and just at that moment Dillan turned to look right at Ginny and it was as if he couldn't stop the curve of his mouth from rising.


End file.
